Every Kwami Loves Nino
by runyoubadwolf
Summary: It'd always been pretty easy for Nino to make friends. But did he ever expect to make friends with little gods that transformed people into superheroes? Not at all.
1. Plagg

To say Nino had been surprised to hear something moving around in his bag during class would be an understatement, he had completely freaked out. He had shot up out of his seat, making it half way to the classroom's door before he even uttered the first word in asking to use the restroom, too out of it to wait for an answer.

Nino slammed the restroom door behind him, panting slightly as he kneeled down to flip open the flap on his bag. Out of all the things the DJ had been expecting; a mouse, a tribble (he'd been watching a lot of Star Trek), a small monster from the fourth dimension. A black cat with a weirdly large head currently eating the cheese sandwich he'd brought for lunch was not one of them. "Well hey there little guy. How did you get in my bag?"

The little cat froze, pausing mid bite to look up at Nino with its mouth still open wide. "Um, meow?" Nino's brows drew together in confusion.

"Why did that meow sound like it came out as a question?" The black cat shrugged. "You just shrugged. Can you understand me?" The cat let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I can understand you." Nino jerked back because the weird big headed cat had just spoke to him, in French. "Hey kid, don't freak out on me now. The only reason I'm talking to you is because I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone that I was in your bag. I'm Plagg, a kwami, the god that lets Chat Noir transform into Chat Noir. Hence why you can't tell anyone about me."

Nino was now the one with his mouth hanging open, staring at the "kwami" until he began to clap his paws at the DJ to break him out of his state of bewilderment. Shaking the shock out of his head, Nino grinned. "No problem little dude, your secret is safe with me. I have one question though, why are you eating my cheese sandwich?"

Plagg chuckled. "Your first question for the literal god of destruction is about food. I knew there was a reason that I'd like you kid."

"Well, you look like a black cat so I'm pretty sure you're telling the truth about your part in causing Chat Noir to become Chat Noir. I'm also pretty sure you wouldn't be able to answer any questions that I have about you or Chat Noir since I've read enough comic books to know that secret identities are a thing for a reason." Nino shrugged. "I think my only other question would be if you'll safely be able to get back to Chat?"

Plagg looked at Nino. If he had to name the look on the kwami's face it would be impressed. "Wow, I can honestly say that I'm surprised. I've impulsively revealed myself to a lot of people over the centuries and I've never had someone not ask a ton of questions, the first always being who Chat Noir is. You're cooler than I thought Nino. Oh, and to answer your first question, my food of choice is camembert cheese but Chat Noir forgot to bring some with him today and I got hungry." Plagg shrugged his tiny cat shoulders. It was pretty adorable and Nino had to stop himself from cooing at the gesture. Something told him it would place him on Plagg's bad side. "This cheese sandwich was calling my name from your bag so I sneaked in. Which leads me to answer your second question. Yes, I'll be able to sneak back into my kitten's bag as easily as I sneaked into yours."

The only reason Nino didn't coo at Plagg calling Chat Noir his "kitten" was the loss of his sandwich. "I'm going to be honest, I'll a little upset you ate my sandwich but I'd rather have Chat Noir able to transform if there's an akuma than me eating a cheese sandwich I threw together this morning. I'll start bringing an extra sandwich just encase he forgets again. Sound good?" Nino smiled at the little cat kwami.

"Thanks Nino, I appreciate that. Sorry for just eating your sandwich like that, sometimes my stomach doesn't let me think things through." It was obvious Plagg genuinely felt bad about eating Nino's lunch.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll just see if my friends want to go to lunch. Now, I should probably get back to class." Plagg gave Nino what he assumed was a thumbs up while taking a large bite of sandwich. He closed the top of his bag and stood up, walking to the door. Nino paused, reopening his bag for a moment. "One more question, what's so great about camembert? I've never tried it."

Plagg choked on the bite he'd just taken, coughing for a moment to dislodge the piece of sandwich containing inferior cheese. "You've never had camembert?! Oh, you poor soul. It's everything that's good in the world."

"Okay, I'll have to try it at some point." Nino laughed, closing his bag back up and exiting the bathroom.

The whole class shot him an odd look after taking so long in the restroom, without there being an akuma, but it didn't matter to Nino. He'd enjoyed his very, very weird conversation with Chat Noir's kwami.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day Nino heard rustling in his bag for a few moments before it went silent. He waited until the teacher's back was turned before lifting the flap slightly and peeking in. Inside he found a round tin of camembert with a sticky note that said, 'Thanks for letting me eat your lunch yesterday.' Nino chuckled.

Adrien's reaction when Nino pulled out the cheese at lunch had been hilarious. Even if Nino had ended up hating the cheese, the blond's loud groan would have been worth it. The cheese had been good though, really good.


	2. Tikki

Nino was trying his best not to freak out but, it'd been over an hour since Ladybug had swung off to recharge her kwami and Chat Noir was taking some pretty sizable hits. Hits to which, Nino knew Plagg was absorbing the brunt of. Nino flinched as the akuma caught Chat, flinging him through the air to slam against a wall.

Plagg had mentioned some of the ins and outs of the kwami during his and Nino's mid-class bathroom hangouts and he knew it shouldn't have taken this long for Ladybug to get back into the fight. Chat was hit again and Nino came to a decision. Standing from the couch, he flipped off the TV that was showing the live broadcast of the fight and grabbed his coat as he ran out the door. Swiftly jogging towards the school, Nino hoped he hadn't been mistaken about which direction Ladybug had swung off to.

Nino pushed open the door to the school and began to slowly walk down the hallway. "Ladybug? Are you here?" He heard a squeak from a supply closet down the hall, swiftly walking to it and tapping gently on the door. "Ladybug? Are you okay? My name's Nino and I'm here to help if you need it."

"Um, yeah, I'm okay. Actually, would you be willing to bring me cookies from somewhere?" Nino's brows drew together in confusion.

"Wait, not all kwami eat cheese?" Suddenly, a kwami, that looked a lot like a ladybug, was floating very close to his face, glaring at him. This must have been the Tikki he'd heard so much about. Plagg hadn't mentioned anything about being able to phase through things but that would make sense to how he kept getting into Nino's bag without making any sound.

"How do you know about kwami? Why would you think that we all eat chee… oh." The angry look on Tikki's vanished as she floated away from Nino's face and face palmed. "That stupid cat, always outing himself randomly." The kwami lifted her head, looking at Nino questionably. "How'd he do it this time?"

"Chat Noir forgot to bring cheese with him on the same day that I brought a cheese sandwich for lunch and I heard him rummaging around in my bag. Since then we hang out in the bathroom from time to time during class." The Ladybug kwami looked at him in shock.

"Wait, he talks to you? You two hold entire conversations for stretches of time?" Nino nodded slowly, slightly confused as to why this was a big deal. He was about to ask that exact question when a loud crash was heard close by.

"Come on Tikki, let's find you some cookies." Nino tapped on the door to the supply closet again. "Hang tight Ladybug, I'll be back as soon as I can." Tikki settled on Nino's shoulder as he began to make his way toward the school's vending machines on the other side of the school.

He set a brisk pace, not wanting to jostle Tikki too much. There was silence for several moments before Tikki spoke. "How did you find us?"

Nino glanced at the kwami out of the corner of his eye. "It was more of a hunch than anything. I was watching the fight to make sure Chat Noir, and therefore Plagg, would be okay. Then lucky charm failed and Ladybug left. I noticed she'd gone in this direction and the school tends to be pretty empty this time of day."

Tikki hummed in appreciation of Nino's intuition. "Hmm, that was good thinking." Nino could see the small red bug examining him from the corner of his eye as they stopped in front of the vending machines. He bought two little bags of cookies.

"I'm sure they're a little stale but do these work?" Nino held the bag up to Tikki, letting her grab one of the mini cookies out and popping the whole thing in her mouth. She nodded as she chewed and they began their walk back toward Ladybug's hiding place.

After finishing the first bag of cookies, Nino felt Tikki shift slightly as she nervously fidgeted with the edge of the cookie bag. "So, um, you knew my name before I could even give it to you. How?"

Nino smirked at Tikki's slight jitteriness, it kind of reminded him of Marinette. "Oh, Plagg talks about you all the time. He's mentioned the names of the other kwami in your set but you, I feel like I know already." Tikki's red coloring deepened into a maroon.

"Well, that's nice to know." She was trying to play it off casually but Nino could hear the joy in her voice. "Can you let him know that I'm thinking about him too?"

Nino smiled at Tikki. "Of course, I can. If there's a way you both can slip notes for each other in my bag, it can be like a drop off point. Better yet, if Ladybug goes to my school, you two are more than welcome to meet up in my bag so you can see each other."

Tikki looked at Nino a little suspiciously. "Um, I'm not sure doing something that would confirm if Ladybug goes to your school is the best idea."

Nino nodded. "Yeah, I can understand that. Just to clarify though, this isn't me trying to figure out her identity. Sure, it'd be cool to know, I'd feel like I could help them both out more if I knew. But, like I told Plagg the first time I met him, I know secret identities are there for a reason." He shrugged. "It's ultimately up to you. I just thought I'd offer since Plagg explained the whole other half thing to me and I'm sure it's just as hard for you to be apart from him as it is for him to be apart from you."

Tikki seemed to be speechless for several moments. "I-Thank you Nino, I'll think about it." She paused for a moment. "You know, I see why Plagg has taken a liking to you. He's not normally a chatty cat." Well, that answered Nino's unasked question of why Tikki had been so surprised earlier.

"And I see why Plagg gushes about you constantly." Tikki giggled at Nino's compliment as she popped another cookie in her mouth. They settled into a comfortable silence as they continued their way back across the school.

They approached the closet door as Tikki ate her last cookie. "Thank you for your help Nino. We couldn't risk leaving the closet because we didn't have time to check if the coast was clear and it would have been a bit obvious if Ladybug went in and a civilian came out." Nino nodded. "It would have taken a lot longer for me to recharge if you hadn't come to help."

"It was no trouble, really. I'm happy that I could help. Now, go transform Ladybug so she can go help Chat." Tikki made a sound of conformation before zipping through the closet door. Only to zip back out a moment later, giving Nino a quick kiss on the cheek and phasing back through the door.

A flash of pink later and Ladybug was opening the door. "Thank you so much Nino, I really appreciate it." Ladybug smiled at him.

"Anytime Ladybug. Please tell Tikki it was nice to meet her for me." Ladybug gave him a two fingers salute before running towards the front doors of the school to finally finish off the akuma of the day.

Author's Note: If you're wondering what Marinette was doing in the supply closet until Nino and Tikki got back, she was slowing freaking out because Nino met Chat Noir's kwami from him sneaking into his bag during class which means that Chat Noir is in Marinette's class. I think you know where I'm going with this.


	3. Trixx

Nino stood in front of the door to Alya's apartment. He'd been out there for hours. Well, it'd probably been closer to ten minutes, but it felt like hours. He just couldn't lift his hand to knock, Nino was pretty sure his and Alya's relationship would be over as soon as she opened that door.

Earlier in the day day, Nino received a 'we need to talk' text, making his heart drop. Adrien had tried to reassure Nino that Alya was not going to break up with him, but what else would she want to talk about? It helped, being able to vent to his best bro, but it still felt like two opinions were missing. The text came in after school, so there was no way he could talk to his little kwami friends about the text. It would have been nice hearing the opinions of millennia old gods before Nino had to have his heart broken.

Taking a deep breath, Nino closed his eyes and knocked. Two ecstatic "Nino!"s were heard through the door. Moments later, an exasperated Alya pulled the door open with the twins jumping around behind her. "Hey babe." Alya leaned in, pecking Nino on the mouth.

That was a good sign, right? Alya wouldn't have kissed him if she was planning on breaking up with him, right? He was shaken out of his thoughts when the twins gave a unanimous 'ewwww' because of the kiss.

Marlena's voice came from the kitchen. "Girls, do you want to come help your papa and I make cookies?" Ella and Etta cheered, racing for the kitchen. Alya watched the girls skip away together with a soft grin on her face. Nino was struck, once again, by just how beautiful his girlfriend was. Alya's smile slipped as she turned back to Nino, gesturing for him to come in. Oh, yeah, for a moment there, he forgot he was about to be broken up with.

"Maman, Nino and I will be in my room." Nino trailed behind Alya towards her room, passing the kitchen where he saw Marlena and Otis smirking at each other. He found it a little strange when Otis looked over and winked before Nino fully passed the kitchen. There wasn't too much time for him to dwell on it before Alya pulled Nino into her room and physically sat him down on her bed while she began to pace.

Nino sat in silence as his eyes trailed Alya's back and forth path, she seemed to be mumbling to herself as she walked. He couldn't make out anything she said, unfortunately. Suddenly, she stopped in front of him, Nino's palms instantly began sweating. This was it. Alya cleared her throat. "Nino, I don't know how to say this, but…" She trailed off, taking a deep breath.

Nino didn't think he was strong enough to hear the actual words from Alya herself, so he interrupted. "It's okay Alya, I understand." Her eyes blew wide, mouth falling open as she gapped at him.

"Y-you what?" She looked completely gob smacked. Nino was slightly offended that she thought he wouldn't see the signs of her about to break things off with him.

"I get it. I'm sure you have some reason why you want to break up, and you don't have to explain if you don't want to. I mean, I still love you and I'm kind of heart broken right now, but all I care about is if you're happy or not Alya. I-" Nino was interrupted by Alya practically jumping on him, sealing her mouth to his.

Alya pulled away a breathtaking amount of time later, sitting next to Nino and lightly punching him in the arm. "I'm not breaking up with you dummy! I still love you too." Nino let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't tell you how relived I am to here you say that. After I got your 'we need to talk message,' I immediately put on my 'sadness' playlist." Alya laughed.

"You were totally going to play Sick of Losing Soulmates by Dodie as you stared longingly out your window huh?" Nino nodded sheepishly. Alya smiled, giving Nino a short, gentle kiss before schooling her features into something a little more serious. "You are absolutely adorable, but we really do need to talk about something." Alya patted her hair gently. "You can come out." Out of Alya's glorious curls, flew a little fox.. "Nino, I'd like you to meet-"

"Trixx?" Nino burst into laughter. He couldn't believe that he thought Alya was going to break up with him when she was actually going to tell him she was Rena Rouge.

"What?!" Nino's laughter cut off and was met with a look of shock from his girlfriend and a look of curiosity from the kwami of illusions who floated closer to him. "How do you… I mean, what do you… How… When…" Alya, surprisingly, seemed to at a loss for words.

Nino rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tick he had Adrien to blame for. "Well, you see, I'm kind of friends with Ladybug and Chat Noir's kwamis. That's why I go to the bathroom so often during class."

Alya seized him by the shoulders. "You're what? And here I thought I'd be the only one revealing a big secret today. Tell me everything!"

Nino shrugged. "There's not much to tell. Plagg, Chat Noir's kwami, ended up eating my lunch one time and I caught him in my bag. After that, I brought Ladybug's kwami to get food during an akuma attack because lucky charm failed, and she was stuck. Plagg and Tikki both mentioned that they missed their other half, since they have that whole yin and yang thing going on, so I offered to let them meet in my bag during class. Sometimes I'll go to the bathroom, so we can all hang out. They've taught me a lot about the kwami in their set, and others as well. It's actually really fascinating."

Alya sat back dumbly. "Wow, this is a lot to take in."

Trixx laid down on the brim of Nino's hat, leaning of the edge to look at him. His eyes crossed slightly as he looked at the little orange kwami. "So sweetie, how long have you been hanging out with my bff Plagg and his lovebug?"

"Um, about three months. They were really excited when the new heroes showed up last month." Nino smiled at Trixx before he began to dig around in his bag for something. "I've been excited to meet you Trixx. You're welcome in my bag at school whenever you'd like, just make sure Plagg and Tikki aren't canoodling it up in there first."

Trixx snickered. "Oh I will. Those two are sickeningly sweet when they're together. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that though."

Nino laughed. "Not at all. I'll try to talk about how amazing Alya is and I can't even get through an entire sentence before Plagg is off on a Tikki tangent while she's right there! In fact, just the other… Ah ha!" Nino finally found what he'd been rummaging for in his bag, holding up a ziplock bag filled with dried fruits triumphantly. "After the new heroes showed up, I had Plagg and Tikki tell me what each of you ate just in case either Rena or Bee ended up in a similar situation to Ladybug. Plagg said you liked dried fruit so I got a bunch of different kinds since I didn't know if you had a specific favorite.

Trixx took a swan dive directly into the fruit bag Nino held open. She popped her head up a moment later, a dried pineapple in one paw and a dried apricot in the other. "Alya, with how often you talk about Nino, I thought you were building him up a bit much, but I like him. You should keep him forever."

Nino laughed, smiling at Alya. "So you've been talking about me? Alya, do you have a crush on me or something? How embarrassing."

Alya snorted. "Nino, we're dating, of course I have a crush on you. And from what you just said, it sounds like you've been talking about me too." She leaned forward and gave him a little peck. "So this wasn't exactly how I plan me revealing my secret identity to you to go, but what are your thoughts on me being Rena?"

Setting the fruit and Trixx filled bag next to the pair, Nino looked at his girlfriend. He noticed Alya twisting her hands out of nervousness, so he gently pulled them into his own. "Am I a little scared you're going to get hurt fighting the akuma? There is no doubt about that." Alya deflated slightly, looking away from him. Nino let go of one of her hands, tilting her chin back so she would look at him. "However, I am so proud of you. You have been kicking akuma butt and looking good while doing it! You know I'll support you no matter what, and superheroing is no different."

Nino and Alya both leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. "Thank you for being so understanding. I mean, I knew you would be, but I was still nervous. My parents took it well too, but not nearly this well."

"Hm, your parents already knowing might explain the smirks and wink on our way in here." Alya groaned.

"I told them that I was going to tell you I was Rena today, so probably. That's what the cookies are for, they're celebration cookies." The couple chuckled over Alya's parent's antics.

"You know what you being Rena does mean though right?" Alya shook her head. "It means I'm dating a superhero and anyone dating a superhero knows they have to try the Spiderman kiss at some point." Nino wiggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

Alya doubled over in laughter and Trixx began to chortle around the dried blueberries she'd just shoved in her mouth. "We'll see if you're that lucky one of these days bubble boy. For now, just kiss me like a normal person."

"Of course, my vixen." As Nino closed the distance between him and Alya, he decided that no matter how Alya had thought her reveal would go, this ending was so much better.

A few minutes later, Nino and Alya were interrupted by a tiny cleared throat. Trixx looked just slightly sheepish as she held up the now empty ziplock bag. "Do you have any more."

Nino was only slightly surprised Trixx had finished the bag so quickly. Plagg did tell Nino that her appetite was even bigger than his. "I do in fact, have another bag. Let me grab it." Nino reached over and started rummaging in his bookbag again.

Trixx flew over to her chosen. "You know what Alya, I changed my mind. Let him go so I can have him and he can feed me fruit forever." The couple laughed as the kwami looked at them both with complete seriousness.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Two weeks later, Nino found himself directly in an akuma's line of fire. He closed his eyes, bracing for an impact that never came. Instead, someone picked him up. Opening his eyes, he saw Rena Rouge running to a nearby alley.

She set him down below a building's fire escape. "Nino, you have to be more careful! I know the miraculous cure fixes everything, but I still don't think I could stand seeing you get hurt."

Nino brought a hand up, caressing her face gently. "Sorry Al, I thought I'd had a clean shot to get out. I promise to evaluate the situation more."

Rena hugged him. "Thank you." She pulled out of the embrace when the akuma roared down the street. "Now, this is an alley I transform in sometimes. At the end there is a space where you can squeeze through onto the next street. Please go home, or somewhere else safe until this is all over." Nino gave a sharp nod in confirmation. He watched Rena jump onto the fire escape before turning and beginning to walk away.

"He bubbles." Nino turned to seen Rena Rouge hanging upside down from the landing of the fire escape. He rushed back over, standing before his superhero of a girlfriend.

To kiss her, he had to stand on his toes a little and both their noses bumped into the other's chin, but it was still the most romantic kiss of Nino's entire life. They broke apart with another screech from the akuma. "Go kick his ass, babe." With another quick peck, Rena Rouge flipped herself back upright and raced up the rest of the fire escape.

Nino sighed wistfully as he watched Rena sail off the roof to the tune of her flute. "Mon Dieu, I love the girl."


	4. Pollen

Nino was sitting in class, taking notes for the quiz Monday when a shrill squeal came from his bag. All eyes were suddenly on him as he franticly tried to come up with an excuse. "Sorry Mme. Bustier, I, um, thought I saw a spider?" The inflection of Nino's sentence rose at the end, turning it into a question without meaning to. Mme. Bustier quirked a brow as the rest of the class began to chuckle. Nino snatched up his bag. "Um, I need to use the restroom." Mme. Bustier sighed as she waved him out the door, used to his bathroom breaks by now. Nino didn't want to think about what the class thought he was doing in the bathroom for so long, so many times a week. Only Alya knew he was hanging out with some ancient gods.

Rushing into the bathroom, Nino checked all the stalls and locked the door before he opened his bag to see what was going on. Apparently kwami multiplied, at least it seemed like it. Not only were Plagg, Tikki, and Trixx in Nino's bag, but Pollen was sitting there too. Or rather, Pollen was clinging to Tikki with tears streaming down her face as Tikki's paws covered the little bee's mouth. "What in the world is going on in there?"

Tikki removed her paws from Pollen's mouth, freely letting the kwami sob uncontrollably, and flew up to Nino with Pollen still clinging on. "Sorry Nino, Pollen saw me fly into your bag. We kind of have this bug kwami bond, we're best bug friends, and she got a bit emotional when seeing me again after so long."

Pollen gasped, pulling away from Tikki slightly to look at the ladybug kwami. "Are you telling me you're not just as excited to see me right now? Pollen's eyes went watery again.

Tikki patted Pollen on the head and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Of course that's not what I'm saying. I might even be more excited than you are right now." A joking tone entered Tikki's voice. "I'm not trying to out Nino as our food supplier by screaming at the top of my tiny lungs though." Tikki chuckled when Pollen pouted at her.

Nino smiled, gently patting Pollen on the head. "Tikki's kidding, but in all seriousness, you guys do have to be relatively quiet when you hang out in my bag. You're welcome to chill in there any time as long as you don't draw any attention to yourself."

Pollen sniffled as she looked up at Nino. "Really?" Nino nodded. "Do you want to know who my holder is in return for being so kind." The other three kwami groaned.

"What? No, of course not. I'm trying to not think about the fact they all go to my school. Please don't say anything, I don't need to know. No one else should know either. You're a kwami, you have to protect your chosen's identity!" Nino gaped at Pollen, horror evident on his face.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "She's just testing you." Nino's look of horror transformed into one of confusion. Plagg nodded to confirm that Nino had heard him right. "Yup. You would think the literal fox would be the trickster in the group, but surprisingly, that label falls to our little bee here."

Nino looked at Pollen who had a sweet smile plastered to her face. "Sorry, I had to make sure you were reliable."

Snorting out a laugh, Nino shook his head. "I get what you were doing, just don't give me a heart attack next time please." Pollen gave Nino a little salute. He should probably be a little more miffed about the whole situation than he was, but honestly, he was starting to expect shenanigans from the little gods by now. Actually, he probably would have been surprised if he'd met Pollen under more normal circumstances.

"I do have to say, I commend your resilience and how defensive you were of my holder without even knowing who she is." Before Nino could offer a reply, Pollen's smile turned sly. "Now, were those honey sticks I saw in your bag?" Nino reached into his bag, taking out the honey sticks he'd been carrying around for the little bee.

Seeing Pollen suck down an entire honey stick in a matter of seconds while still clinging to Tikki, was equal parts horrifying and outstanding. "Nino, this is quality stuff. Is there any way that you can be my chosen? I'm kidding, her and I are good for each other, but you are going to be seeing a lot of me if you keep up a honey supply like this. Plus, you seem cool and I get to see my friends, so yeah, I'm going to be joining this little kwami club you have going on, whether you like it or not."

"Don't worry, you will always have a place in the kwami club, as you call it." Nino chuckled. "Why am I not surprised that you're the sassiest of all the kwami?" Pollen placed a paw on her chest in mock offense while a bit of honey dribbled down her chin. The others snorted at the exchange.

After chatting with Pollen and the other kwami for a few more minutes, Nino gave the unfortunate news that he had to get back to class to finish with his notes. A course of groans rose up, but the kwami floated back into Nino's bag. Before he could close it, Pollen flew back out, quickly kissing Nino on the cheek. "Thank you Nino, it was great meeting you. Sorry for squealing earlier."

Nino smiled at the little kwami. "It's not problem Pollen. I'm glad I finally got to meet you." With that, Pollen gave a little wave and zipped back into the bag.

Nino shouldered his bag, carrying around four kwami was actually surprisingly heavy. It was worth it though. The little dudes were fun to hang out with, and learning about their history was extremely fascinating, way better than learning about the revolution. A giggle then a "shhh" erupted from his bag as he walked in the empty hall way, and a smile tugged its way onto Nino's face.


End file.
